The dangers of liveing
by darkrisethepony
Summary: Sonichus don't have peaceful lives as one would believe you follow the story of bun bun disappearance and the dangers of the land .
1. The begining

The yellow sonichu stirred in her sleep . That poor bun bun out there all alone . she toast herself over the sheets flipping off revealing her fur to the cold air . Bun bun's mom had talk to her earlier about her missing child and its all she can think off . she groans balling the rest of her sheets and throwing them across the small room . That was it she gives up trying to sleep and gets out of bed . The dresser was on the right side of her bed she pull out one of the draws and remove a blue cloth pjs . she slips in the her tail lays down as there is no slit to pull it through .she pulled open a small window above her bed and made her way to the roof . The small body sonichu lay down at the top and looks towards the stars the only peace around for miles . A pair of black wiscers pass her by as the black and red sonichu lands on her roof .

"Long night" he churp a smile beams on his face like it always does .

" I can't really sleep with a little girl missing . " she replied with snark how can he be smiling silly while she so bummed out its isn't fair .

" well I guess that is better than last night The moons to bright . " he joked trying to get her to smile .

" ugh I'm being serrearl right now red " She said angry and tired of his joking maybe he could joke her to sleep but that would surely give her nightmares.

" gezz rose I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings " he was honestly hurt she could hear it in his voice.

" well to late anyway " She snarled clearly not in the mood for talking or being nice .

Red had run off that last comment sent him trailing messing with rose when she is mad is a death sentence . Rose now losing her only company makes her way back to her room so she could try and sleep again .


	2. Bun buns , missing

A loud banding could be heard rose is running into the void before being woke up . The loud banging was coming from her door . she slouch over the mattress her covers and sheets lie everywhere . she hurriedly gets dress to greet the knocking at the door .

A cream colored ratata with red and green ears was at her door a jacket was the only thing to cover her chest .

" We are waiting for you rose ." She said panicky she clear been knocking at the door for a long time .

" Whats happening ? " The not yet response sonichu reptiles .

" WE ARE Doing a search and rescue come on " She said boniceing unable to keep still .

" OMG I FORGOT ! " She said clearly outraged by her failed memory .

She grabs her shoes in hurry rushing out the door . The candy colored sonichu follows behind her . There where sonichus of all type flying type , ghost type , dragon type , and fire type all the support in the world yet bun bun mom can't help but ball in the corner with a scrap cloth balled in her hand . That was found at the hill of the viewing area its a piece of bun bun dress . A trainer probably took her and force her in some strange ball only to wake up to be force into battle or some other situation only to be trap in darkness and force into pain again . Rose was in a ball of rage it wasn't the first time a child was taken by some trainer only to be never seen again . It only made rose steamed with hate and rage with so many emotions in between . The cream colored sonichu grab rose waking her back into reality where the search for bun bun was about to begin .

They all gather into groups of three each where to report to the group leader wituch just so happen to be to be rose . She was joined by the red and green sonichu named candy and a blue sonichu with fins around her waist , wearing bathing suit her name was lich . The name set rose of a little but they had more important matters . They were each assigned areas to search rose got the outskirts of the viewing hills a common area where sonichu are taking . There were evidence of fights bits of things everywhere but no proof that bun bun that was anywhere near here . This was making everyone frustrated and sad no one could blame each other . Then some team over by the lake had found evidence of bon bon possibly falling in drowning . The face of bon bons mother could only be described as pain as she falls down and gives up her tears become like rain as she wailed on and on . The cloth she grips tight as if it the last piece of connection to her child .

This was all rose could think of as she lay wide awake on her bed . Her eyes watch the ceiling unable to break away from it like if she was in some sort of trance . The only thing thats goes through her head is how things could of been better , she could of done something , been better . The only thing she could do was lay down and stare at the dirty ceiling . It was clear there was nothing she could do . There was a knock at the door a distraction from pain . Rose dragged herself to the door and awster red stand there .

" well don't you look lik " He was stopped by rose who lay on him for support she needed someone to talk to and comfort her and would take anyone at this point . he grab her hand looking at her with worry .

" Hey we all lost something to day " he said trying to help his friend .

" I have to face her tomorrow . " she mumbled It didn't matter how she felt about the queen . it pays good money but the people she loses . The harder it gets to face the monster who left them to die . he stays with her all night her body wraps around him as if she loosening heat . The tiny living room was better than most some sonichu don't even live in proper houses . red sits on the old pink couch she trimble holding on to his chest as red holds her drying her tears


	3. queen to be

" Tomorrow was just going to be another day " He whisper trying to give rose a tiny bit of hope . Rose could only ball into his chest as the world turn black .

She wakes next to red who had fallen asleep .

" Oh my gosh I'm so sorry , " She jumps up from red's grasp . He had fallen asleep with her and would now be late for work .

" I don't think people will if some of us took a few days . " He said lazyly . The sleep still in his eye . The living room was lit up as the only useful window in the house was aligned with the sun . The yellow highlighted red's dark eyes as he yawns .

" Earth to rose ." Red said waving his hand in front of her face.

Rose had space out again . She shakes her heads to wake her up from her trance .

" I'm just.." She was interrupted by red .

" Did our eyes lock as we realise our true love for each other . " He tesese with a big old grin on his face .

" No" Rose giggled enjoying his joking for once .

Red jumps up from the couch and clean himself off before leaving , as rose prepares for work . The queen picks out the uniforms for maids , and decided that sonichus would wear rags . while humans maids wear dresses. . The ugly thing was loosing what little color it had and was frayed at the bottom . Your were not allowed to wear pants with the rag , so rose wore a shirt under it . She made her way to work , The humans tower over her as they stare at the strange site . Many asking if she lost , or treating her like a stray . This wouldn't ruin her day as she made her way to the castle .

The modern buildings around her make the castle stick out like a sore thumb . She made her way up hill up to , the giant door made of wood carved by old humans . That didn't know what a straight line was . The door open a wide and rose walks in ready for work . It was a cold glare that she face . The mean spirited queen could only stare as rose comes in for work . The closet was next to the king's room , weird sounds always come from the room . She grabs a broom from the closet and started cleaning . It was a big hallway bigger than roses house , but most human houses are , so it must be bigger than human houses . The king see her spacing off . He taps on her shoulder the small sonichu panic when she realize who touch her .

" I'm so sorry sir I'll get back to work " she said shakely as she ran with the broom in her hand . He did that to everyone but almost always finds a way to make it creepy for rose . She sweeps the cold floor as best as she can . Daydreaming when the queen was busy . Rose could daydream about fixing everything , about forbidden love , about being better than her .

" Hey sweety what you looking at " said a old frail voice .

" I'm day dreaming about a better life " she replied trusting the old lady .

The frail lady place her cold hands on rose as if to comfort her.

" I bet you be a wonderful queen ." she whispered into rose ears so as not to alert the queen .

Rose a queen she almost laugh at the idea . how could she become queen only in marriage , and then she be hang for treason . The time flew by and rose find herself making her way home .

Lich had made her way to town , water bottle in hand in case she needs it . Bonnet a sweetly pink , and yellow sonichu with a small fish fin sticking out of her while lace dress , was looking at a store . Lich checks out the store bonnet was looking at . She was buying tons of unnecessary bracelets , with a huge smile on her face. Lich walks closer to bonnet to see all the pretty bends on her arms . They shine in the sun bringing the colors out in her eyes bonnet always had pretty eyes everyone in town talk about them . Lich trip on the corner of a wooden plank landing right on top of bonnet . There chests next to each other . The awkward position made both of them red as a babydoll .

" I'm sorry " Lich voice squeak out sounding more like a mouse then the whalelord she is .

Bonnet doesn't talk instead she helps lich up and dust herself off before paying for her things. She didn't say a word as the pink sonichu leaves her . Lich made her way to the viewing hills where a moremorale to bun bun had been made . It was surrounded by flowers and stuff animals . Lich grabs a water lily from her swim trunks and place it beside some daisy that all had been laid out for the child's memory . It wasn't the first time children have gone missing but the pain of losing them stills hurts . Why does this happen there are plenty of pokemon and sonichus to catch the child . Lich walk towards the lake and it stills water . What seem like peace and beauty was the death sentences to ones so small . The water seem to change around the light bending into colors as a story is played for lich by the song of the lake . Lich mind was flooded with visions of that lake . Bun bun a well and a ring what does this means as she returns to earth . She see that a lot of time has passed and makes her way home unsure if the visions meant anything or if she just seeing things .


	4. A New Character , And Lich's Past !

[ 2 months have passed ]

The green to blue gradients on the dogs fluffy ears shine gratefully like a treat from above , but what is unknown to most is this fluffy small dog was the local hero . She fix her whitish pink dress as she made her way into town .

A little area know as far from cwc vile . It was a long name but it fit perfectly . Shelly was the dogs name and she had been in cwcville recently to help out sonichu and rosechu .If she would to compare the areas cwcvile was a nice place where everyone had a home even the homeless and far from cwcville is the slums as people struggle to make ends meet . Shelly paid a nearby end for a room . The small room was oddly nice .

[ two days later ]

Rose was at home changing out of her ugly rags . Lich enter the house without knocking . Rose didn't hear her enter , so when she greets rose . Rose was scared a little . It was clear that lich was out of it so rose asked what's wrong .

" I think bun bun is alive " Said the panicking sonichu . who was convicted at here statement . Rose was confused by lich statement and ask again .

" Are you sure they found her dress in the lake " she confidently spued .

" But nothing else right " Lich respond .

" Yeah ?" the sonichu mind click thinking things over lich is right bun bun is alive but for how long !

" That's it " The yellow sonichu howled .

" We are going to do are own investigation " Rose said .

Lich was surprised , but wasn't hating the idea . Rose was waiting for her friends approval . This would mean going behind everyone's back , and If they find anything it may not be useable . Lich nodded if anything she only wanted to know the truth .

" Then tonight we will start investigation . " Rose stated .

" For truth ! " Lich yelled at the heat of the moment .

Rose giggled at lich's phrase . It was like there where a team . Lich made a mental note about their plans before leaving . Rose would spend the rest of the day preparing for the

night .

The sun was setting lich was thinking about the past . Everyone knows lich sexuilty , and shes never been ashamed of it . The reason for this was rose . She was her first love , and rose made it her business to keep others from shaming lich . Lich and rose dated when they were teens . The sad news was that at the end , rose wasn't in to the releship anymore . Rose had finally found out , That she wasn't into women like lich was . It made things like tonight hard for lich . Rose was always beautiful . At lease to lich she was a star . Her shining protector , and she couldn't stop seeing her that way .

As the sun had past rose and lich made it to the viewing hill . After setting up the gear they look at the lake . No signs of a struggle , but the water was only knee deep . Bun bun was only half the size of rose . This meant she couldn't have drowned here . Lich went out further in the lake . There were too many water pokemon . Lich was push back to the shallows by worried pokemon . The further you go in the lake the closer you get to waterville . A small area filled with water sonichus . Other than bonbon's dress there is no evidence that she had drown .

Lich was right , and this meant that the dress was planted . The hole thing must have been a set up , but who would go this far . Rose place her hand on lich shoulders .

" We should think about what we have learn before we do anything . " Rose calming said , panicking right now would bring unwanted attention . They both agree on continuing this at rose house tomorrow .

Red was already at rose's house . Red from time to time would borrow rose's tv .

" Don't enter my bathroom or bedroom before knocking . " Rose told red . She did this every time he came over . Telling him to knock before hand .

" So why were you out so late ? " Red wonder out loud .

" Well me and lich … " Rose caught herself . " I was helping lich out . She couldn't face bunbun's shrine ." She fix her mistake .

" Oh well that's nice of you . " Red rushed his words . He didn't want to talk about bunbun .

When red was sure rose was in her bedroom , he'd jump on the couch and hit the remote . The game would be playing all night long , and he didn't want to miss anything . The game played all night , red had already fallen asleep on the couch . Rose got a call from lich , who had gather some evidence on bunbun . She told rose they'll meet at a gay bar .


	5. The daring gem , rose in danger !

The flashy lights , and funky bets brought back memories . Lich was 14 when she had came out . Rose was only two years older , and didn't understand what her sexuilty was . It was hard to tell her , to break her heart , to say she not interested . Lich mother abandon her because of who she was . It was hard to tell her that she couldn't be the one , but putting lich in a relationship where she wasn't loved would be heartless . Why would lich take rose her of all places . Candy the ratata greats rose .

" Hey Sorry about tricking you!" Candy talk first hoping that rose would forgive her .

" Why ugh never mind . What did you have on bunbun ! " Rose said this hastily .

" Shhh" Candy shushed rose . " Not right here " Candy whisper softly into roses ear .

Candy shoves rose into the back alley of the gay bar . She pull rose close so she wouldn't have to be so loud .

" I saw bunbun before she was missing . It didn't make sense to me at first but then I found this " She hold up a shiney gem . It was clearly part of a saddle .

" What did you see " Rose ask wanting more .

" Bunbun was playing with a royal pokemon ! " Candy almost shouted .

Rose calmed her down unaware that someone had took her photo . The sonichu who took the photo , was known as a homewrecker . If she wasn't breaking others up she would make random strangers pay .The sonichu ran before anybody saw her . The pic would be all over the web by tomorrow !

Rose had made it back to her house . She would be talking to lich about what she had learn tomorrow . Red was still sleeping on her couch . It was late very late and cold , but the couch was warm . The couch had a nice warm body too . Why he makes a nice pellow , before rose knew it she was sleeping on top of him . Red was a barn hand for the queen . He is never around the queen , except for special events . His family have a history of barn hands . Rose and red grew up together . They always acted like siblings , but lately they been getting closer . Red was stayer over more . Rose was getting more touchy feely with him . Red didn't mind . Rose mind wander in her sleep , was she ready to take the next step .

Lich woke up the next morning . The sun filter from the water made it feel like a blessing . Lich was extra happy this morning . She was going to spend time tracking the truth . Being able to shine like on bunbun's disappearance made lich happy . She felt like a hero of justice , a hero of truth . Her hair flailed in the water . The excitement was getting to her , flooding her head . The fin of a small goldeen smacks lich's face . The rude wake was more then welcome . She was doing this for bunbun's , not to full fill her fantasies . She gets ready for her morning with rose . She swims out of her house on to the shore . The trees light green was better , than the seaweed in the lake . Lich went for breakfast on the way , bumping into bonnet .

Bonnet was wearing something a bit more earthy . It was different compared to what she usually wears . The only thing that was typical of her to wear was the many beads on her arm . It was a shot in the dark , but lich was tired of living in the past .

"Umm hey bonnet ? " she weakly said afraid of how they'll respond . Bonnet nods as if to answer .

" Do you are you I mean do you " The words could barely come out .

" how about a date around 7 pm . Only if you want to ? " She forced out her words . Bonnet nods and agrees to meet lich around seven .

The excitement from asking bonnet , had made her forget where she was going . lich booked it as she was over a hour late . When she had gotten over to rose's house . It was clear they had been fighting . Rose face was redder than the red sea . Red was well red to boot . It was clear that if lich didn't break this fight up . It will keep going , and nothing will get done . Lich stood in the middle of them to grab rose's attention . Rose use lich as a slightly fuck off to red . Red leaves angry and bitter about what happen . Lich tries to gather information on what happen with red , but rose wouldn't let her . Rose opens up a wooden board on the floor , and pulls out a large dark cloth . She lays the cloth on the floor a gems shines in the middle on it . Lich almost choke when it was revealed .

" Whats a part of the royal stable doing her ?! " Lich Screamed across the room before rose shushed her .

" Candy gave it to me . She said she saw bunbun playing with a royal pokemon !" Rose shared this carefully .

" I was wonder if you could do your thing . " rose asked nicely .

" Of course !" lich said .

Lich holds the gem in her hand . Her eyes start to glow along with the gem . She reaches out to it asking for memories of bunbun . It gives out its secrets and memories to lich , but it never saw who took her . The whole time lich was busy doing her thing , rose was thinking hard about what happened between her and red . He didn't want to go forward with them . He didn't want to be a couple . Rose didn't know why . They are perfect for each other . Maybe rose had been wrong about them . Than rose face paled as she realized . Reds a stable hand , he also takes the royal pokemon for walks . He wouldn't take bunbun right ! Lich was done with the gem . She place it back on the dark cloth .

" I never saw anybody but , I heard a voice . " She said .

" Did It sound like red !? " Rose blurred out .

" No I don't know who it sound like ? " Her voice soften .

" Wait red what gave you that idea ? " Lich said confused by roses suggestion .

" Red would not just grab a child ! " Lich voice roared so to convince rose .

They both look down unsure what to think . Red was also part of the search team that had found the dress in the water . Would red really do that to a child . Lich look to rose with understanding in her eyes . Rose got up close to lich to ask her something .

" If we were to walk out to a bar could you ? " Rose ask lich .

Lich didn't want to disappoint rose . Her powers could help them find the voice , but this could make them aware of what there doing . It also meant that lich would have to break her rule . The rule that only lovers to mind lock . She do anything for rose .

" Yes I could ." Lich replied .

" Then let's get ready . I know a place that houses shady people " Rose whisper into lich's ear .

Why would rose know of such a place . Lich wouldn't question this , rose has her reason . Rose and lich got ready for their mission . They were dress in free moving clothes , and boots incase they had to run . Rose keeps lending down shady roads and dark corners . Lich was worried . She never been anywhere too dangerous . Rose seems to know what she doing so lich went along with her . They eventually came across a crowded area . It was surrounded by buildings and shops all made out of the same wood like stuff . Rose name was shouted across the street from a small shop . Rose heads towards the shop lich close behind .

" Yo rose its me max !" The confident charmeleon yelled .

" Max how you been ." Rose said back .

" Max ? " Lich said confused .

" Oh Yeah you probably remember me as a maxie ! " He said in turn .

" You don't have to tell her ! " Rose was defenses .

" I'm sorry max I didn't mean to forget ! " Lich releases .

" Naw its okay I got caught up in something , spend some time in jail . I'm clean now ' trying to show the others that they can do more . " He said calmly .

" Puls I was still maxie when you knew me so it's okay " He really seemed alright with it .

Rose explain to max what they were doing before heading of to the tavern . Lich was dredging this idea more and more , but it was way too late to say anything to rose . It was a wave of emotions everyone thoughts hit lich . The moment she heard the voice she stop the mind link . A blazing headache was the resale of connecting with so many people . The worst of it is that there where four voices that match it not one . Ather telling rose about it she wanted to stake out the people . They get closer to the suspects , pretending to talk behind them . There are four hedgehogs . Three were clearly related all have the same fur colors ' with slightly different spines . The last hegehog was a mudish brown female , clearly wearing fake jewelry . Lich whisper closely into rose ear , when ever she found something important about them . The hedgehogs had run a child ring for years before being found out . They spent years in jail until the queen offer them a deal . While lich continued talking to rose one of the hedgehogs got up , and walk over to rose and lich table .

" You should tell your girlfriend that you're a cheater . " He yelled smiling .

" What .. Excuse me sir you're bother us ! " Rose was confused by his statement .

He forces a phone in her face . A photo of candy and rose real up tight and close was displayed . Rose know what the photo was , but to anyone else it looks suggestive .

" No me and my friend .." Rose was cut off by the rude hedgehogs " I Knew IT YOU'RE A BUNCH OF HOES " He yelled so loud that everyone could hear him .

" I always knew it , so I'll be your foursome " He laugh happily .

Lich was mad , how dare him . She couldn't listen to him any more , with a flash of her hands he was pinned on the wall .

" I knew those weirdos were a bunch of freaks sonichu " He grunted .

A huge fight breaks out . A few hedgehogs got up and went after rose . She through out some of her lighting but one lands a punch to her face . Lich dropped the hedgehog she had pinned and pushed the one who hit rose . Rose zapped a few more hedgehogs . They needed to get out quick tere were to many . Lich managed to push her way out , rose close behind until someone stabs her in the back . She falls behind , and pastes out !


	6. Lich leaves , Is this over !

Lich tries going back in to save rose , but is gang up by a pair of hedgehogs . They come at her with knives . She blows them away , with her powers . While lich was busy fighting , rose was grabbed by the hedgehog that started this mess . he held her high , and shouted .

" Hey you want your friend ! "

Than there's fire . Max uses flamethrower causing the hedgehog to drop rose . He uses one of the tables to give him a jump up , and catches rose's . He then uses flamethrower as a distraction , and carries off rose into safety . lich pushes back the last of attackers before escaping with max . They run off back to rose's house . Lich does first aid on rose . Rose is safe for now . Max saw the worry in lich's eyes . It was hard to see rose like this not only to lich but to max as well . Lich was mad it was clear the rose had let her guard down . What was the reason for it . Did she worry about her was it the fight from earlier from red . Whatever it was it only means one thing . She wasn't thinking in a dangerous situation . She could of took lich with her . They were both lucky that max had been there to save them . Rose wakes up weakly .

" I'm … sorry lich " She groans . It was to late the reality was seting in on lich . This wasn't some mystery for the cape crusaders to solve . It was a real crime that took a little girl from her mom . Lich wasn't sure what they were doing was right . So she left rose with max . It was time for her date and she was later then wished . Bonnet didn't mind that she was late , and the date went fine . Lich went back to rose to see if she was okay . She told rose she was done with the team . Rose tried to talk lich back into it but it was to late . Lich Was gone . She won't tell anybody what happen but she not helping rose .

Everyone thinks rose was just sick . The queen let rose take a few days off . No one knows what lich and rose did but they did . Rose continues looking for bun bun . Max joined her to find the truth . Lich saw her hanging with red so maybe he is in as well . It didn't matter who or were rose hang out study . It shouldn't matter to lich . Lich has bonnet now . She and her had been dating for two mouths now . Rose always ask lich if she joined her . Lich said no every time . That didn't stop rose from trying . The breaking point was when rose cross paths with lich while she was on a date . Lich almost yelled rose's ears off when she mention the idea to bonnet . It was hard but she didn't want bonnet invaule with the search . One day lich found her hands on a newspaper stating the truth behind bun bun disappearance . It listed the names of the people who found out the truth . Lich was mension of course even after she ask her not to . That was it she and rose would have a talk about this .

The quiet hill , the cursed hill , bad luck mark . It was a tradition to solve problems or fights with your friends or lovers on this hill . It was also believed that if your problems were not solved , or if your fighting continued you be cursed by the hill . Lich didn't believe in the myth but rose would see this as lich being serious . As she makes her way up the hill , she could see rose in the back of the road . She was wearing a jean dress and some high heels . She made her way up the hill , as she was walking her happy demeanor melted into a confused look . It wasn't a surprize that rose had not cule way she was here . As rose meet eye to eye with lich it was time to talk . " I already told you I was done with the team ! " Lich was mad really mad . " I think we're doing a lot of good lich and I want you to be a part of it " rose wanted to turn the team into a more permanent thing . " This doesn't mean anything to me . Your head isn't in the game rose !" lich hides her face from rose . "My head is in this game lich . I want to do something good for once ." Rose truly believes the good she does . " When you got stab rose you let your guard down . If you do stuff like that you could die ." lich head lowers she is about to cry . " I wouldn't let that happen lich " Rose face lights up with determination . " You almost died rose right in front of me ! " Lich was crying just as rose was about to responded evil laughter rise from the area . A dark cloaked figure jump from the tree disabling both lich and rose .


	7. Rose Human , Lich's love

" Well whatever it be lovers fight or unsolved pains . I will help you fix " The figure laugh . Rose and lich struggle under it . " Here is the deal kids one of you picks a bottle , you both drink it . If not you will be stuck on this hill forever " It giggle . Rose looked towards lich with trust . Lich look down at the ground she really messed things up . Rose couth up some words . " I'll be choosing the drink ." She faced lich before the thing lets her up . It removes the cloak it wore revealing four bottles . One was a dark purple there other blue a green bottle and a clear one . " You get to choose one . " It smiled . Rose points to the clear bottle . " Oh boy this will be fun " Its smile grew imposible wide . The thing grabs the bottle of clear stuff and gives it to rose . It than waves its hand and pops another one into its hands . Then its gives the bottle to lich . " You can only leave this hill when you drink them . " Than it disappear .

Lich begins walking away . Rose downs the drink that she was given . " You really aren't falling for that right . " She turns her head towards rose . " Try walking out of here " Rose didn't face lich while talking . Lich begans walking down the hill . She was almost leaving the hill before ending up on the top of the hill . " How ! " Lich runs down the hill and ends up back at the top . Rose looks at lich . " Just down the drink already " Lich can only stare at rose as she goes and grabs the bottle . She stares rose down as she drink it . It taste like water , was it all a joke ! After she was done lich ran down the hill at full speed . She trips at the end of the hill falling to the bottom . She was at the bottom of the hill it worked ! Lich was confused but she was happy . They both leave the hill unaware of what's about to happen . They make their way home .

Rose went home , she knew that the drink had side - effects . That it wasn't just water , but she knows that it wouldn't harm lich . She washed the dishes deep in thought , barely looking at her task . It isn't till she broke her dish that she return . Rose cleans the plate up looking deep in the water . If that thing could fix the relationship , than maybe it was good . Whatever rose thinks it didn't matter . It was soon late in the night rose was sleepy and getting ready for bed . She brushes her teeth , and puts on her pjs . Rose was completely unaware of the changes that happening to her body . Her body was losing fur her ears were becoming smaller . Her tail became smaller and smaller before disappearing . A human she was a human now . She was unaware of what happen to her body , she fell asleep on the mattress .

Magic surrounds her body taking her away . Rose's eyes open to see a bedside table were her dresser should be . She jumps up from the bed , and starts freaking out when she sees her hands . Than she touched her ears and eyes everything had changed . She was a human , and this wasn't her house . The side table had a note on it . " If you're here then so is your friend " What does that mean lich is here is she also a human . Rose flips the note over . " Go to the ball tonight all will be revealed . " Hun what does that mean . She gets up the few first steps in her body were hard . The height difference made her sick but she quickly got used to it . It was time to get dress she grabs the first thing she saw on the ground . Lich ran out into the hallway and bumps into rose . " Oh no rose not you to " Lich was worried . Rose faced lich to show her she was ok . " Did you also get a note . " Lich looked back at rose more calmed . " It told me to go to the ball ." Lich took a deep breath in . " And there is money in the refrigerator . " This was a good thing as rose didn't have any money . If they had to go to the ball they'll need gowns .

They went off to the town . Everyone was nice and friendly . Lich and rose found a store for gowns . A golden hair man was checking out dresses for his wife . He had his eyes on rose as soon as she walked in the store . Creeply checking her out while she picked a gown . He approaches her . " That blue color will look great on you " Rose took it as a complement . She went on and finley pick out a dress along with lich . If they had to go to the ball then they do so well dressed . When they got back to the house it was almost time to go to the ball . Lich sit in the room she woke up in . She didn't know how to put on the big dress . Lich looked down scared of what to do . The ball meant something but what why do they have to go . Rose walk in to see lich moping . " You alright lich " She looked down at her . " If you need help " Lich looked at rose . " I still love you " Lich choked . " I still have feelings for you rose " rose looks at lich with pain in her eyes " But you have a girlfriend " Rose didn't know how to respond . " yes that's why I left the team " Lich cried . It was so she could move on . " I love bonnet I don't want to hurt her " Rose worried what was we to do . She help lich dress and told her " I'm sorry lich , I can't love you , at least not in the way you want " Rose was sad but she couldn't change her sexuilty . It was time for them to go .

The ball was at the ugly ass castle . Rose didn't feel like crying . She was worrying over lich who was still sad . What were they to do . How will they move on . The whole ball was gold , It was covered in gold . Rose wasn't impress by this but lich was . She never been around the castle , but now she was in the castle a human no least . It wasn't long that lich got lost from rose wondering around the area . Than that man from earlier approaches rose . It was the king his devil charmes covered his real self . He comes up to rose . " Hello my sweet welcome to the ball !" Rose looks at him clearly not buying what he selling . The queen wasn't around and she pretty sure he has like five other girls waiting for them . " Thank you your majesty . " He looks at her lust in his eyes . " If you be so pollie as to follow me " It was clear she wouldn't have a choice .


	8. Red pov , Bun Bun alive !

The blaring sound rings in his dark grey ears . He lifts his body off the dirty mattress . Dusting his tail and fur as he prepares to leave for work . Than he removes a pair of dark brown pants from the floor . He pulls them over his gut wrapping a leather belt around them . Time for work he yawns . It was late he was told he be working late . A ball was going on tonight red is going to take out a few pokemon to wow the guest . The buildings of the human city look clean and white while the castle was grey and cold . Red make his way past the fence and on to the stable . The curve arch of the wood the smell of the hay even the pokemon dung was welcoming to red . His family had work here for years and he was sure his kids would be here too . A small blue haired human sit at the balcony her eyes wide . She must of never been to the castle because it was nothing to the stable . She waves her hands at red surely she mistaken . She yells out to him . " Red look "

Lich no clearly she was human was red crazy . " Red look i'm a human . " It was lich she was hanging of the railing flailing her arms for him . Red was confused but happle climb up the castle wall to meet lich . " Well how did this happen " He was amused . After the lich told red what happen he almost broke down in tears . It was clear to red that rose and lich wouldn't solve things together . " RED " Oh no lich was mad . Red said sorry to make up for earlier . " Hay where's rose anyway " Red said to lich looking around . " I think the king took a bunch of ladies to his room ." Lich said carelessly she really didn't seem interested in what rose was doing . " Well I'm going to find her " He was sure rose was in danger . He ran from the main hall it was richly decorated with flowers . He ran to the kings room only to see a line up of girls surrounding a chain up sonichu . Red ran to it trying to sho of the other humans . The king forcely pulled him off the sonichu and threw red in the closet . The door locked behind him . He can hear the moving of feet . Red was shocked by what he had saw . It couldn't be her body was found months ago . Bun bun was she still alive ? no but it made since that she was . Why was she chain up what were they doing to her . Red was banging the door . How was he going to help her .

Rose was horrified bun bun had been changed . She wasn't sure what had happen to her . Bunbun was unmoving unless command too like she was brainwashed . The king said a basic command and bunbun did it . She was also very dolled up in pink like a princess . Rose aporche her but than red came out of nowhere . He was quickly dragged away and locked up . The king hold bun bun up like a prize she was the first of his pets . Rose outcry confused many of the other woman and the king . bunbun face was cold to rose's tears as she hold her . The small body child was cold . She was than torn away from her by the king . Than thrown into a back room along with red . Rose pressed her ear at the door to hear them . A spell was casted on them and they passed out .


	9. Rose awakes , lich branwashed

Rose awakens on a soft white bed next to a warm body . The bed seemed new the sheets had just been washed . It was the smell that woke her up . This was the kings sheets . This was his bed ! How did the king did he move rose . It was clear that this was the kings doing . As rose rise from the sheets she could feel her body . It was furry and heavy she was herself again but the king put a heavy spell on her . She lift her body up . The king stared out of a window . He turn around to face rose and opens his mouth . " Morning rose " A smirk climb his face rose shakes . " Where's bunbun you " She was winded by the heaviness in her chest . He had the power to do whatever he wanted . " Well people like cute faces , and well the queen made sure that no one knows anything about sonichus " He pets rose like a cat knowing full well she can't do anything about it ." So I made a business of it no one really knew about it till now . " He sigh brushing rose hair from her face . " How did the blue one put it hair like the sunset or was it your eyes " Lich lich said that to rose when they dated . Rose knows what it meant he had done something to lich . Tears borrows down rose face what had he done to her . What had he done to red to lich to bunbun . Rose was to weak to fight him as his hand moves over to hers . He grabs it and pulls her out of bed . " Seeing as you were once my maid , A gift before you part ways . " Rose is yank across the hall into the dungans . He turns her around as she grips the cold bars of the jail . Her eyes lazy look over the cell . A dark figure hung over the bench his wiscer pick up . Red grabs the bar rose hand was on his eyes meet hers and he knew she was helpless to save him .

" Red are you alright " Rose screamed . Red could only look down . He can't awstear .The king drags her away from the cell . " sorry red can't talk at the moment ." Rose was drag down even more cells before stopping at a metal room . He walk in with rose behind him . " Lady will you greet my guest " The blue sonichu move over to rose . Lich Than bowed at rose before sitting on the cold steel chair . Rose eyes couldn't pull away from lich . " She was very easy . She makes a great pet " The king smiles . " Lady please wish rose goodbye we won't be seeing her anymore . Lich moved and went over to rose . " Goodbye my lady " She sat back to the chair . " Lich is this , what have you done to her " Her eyes full of hatred . It lands on the king . The burning pain lands on him the king hurts her friends . He was going to get away with it . Rose drags her free hand to the king,s arm . " You think being sweet will stop what will happen . " Rose face presses hard on his skin . She takes a deep breath before biting him hard . The heaviness in her chest lighten up as she tases the kings blood . He freaks out throwing her across the hard metal room . Rose,s body hits the hard wall landing in front of lich . The sky colored sonichu looks over rose body before turning over to the king . She grin as rose colored tears pour out her face .


	10. Wakeing , is lich ok !

Lich got up from her chair without being told . She grab rose unmoving body and place her head on rose chest . She was still alive just than a voice awakens lich,s powers . It spoke to her . " I'll share my power with you But lissin well " The voice deepens . " Only the one of yellow can take down the shadows wife " Lich nods her head turning around to face the king . She opened her eyes a bright light came out blinding the king .

Rose eyes open she was on a bed . She was in a hospital what happen ? Where's lich is red okay . Bunbun ? She was grab by a nurse . " You okay mam " The gradient covered dog spoke with a soft voice . " Your friend came in with you two " Lich was okay and red red was here . " Is he okay is red okay " The nurse gives her a plate of food and some jello . " He woke up weeks ago and went to work . " Weeks how long was she asleep . " How long was I out if he left already " The nurse could tell that rose was worried . She place her hand on rose shoulder before saying . " Two months " Rose painless she jumps from her bed in fear .

What had happen in two months how long was she out . It was clear that if rose didn't calm down something bad was going to happen .

Than the nurse powers actives and rose was back on her bed . She was calm down by shelley powers . Rose turns to her and thanks her . " Has much changed " The little nurse response " Thanks to your friend many sonichus are in recovery " The nurse smiles with glee " And the king was hanged by the queen's orders ." Rose was confused would the queen really do that . Even tho the queen was evil she did love the king with all her heart . Red walk in to rose room and was very happy to see that she was okay . Rose was overjoyed to see red almost jump just to meet him . Red place his hand on her lap to warn her from doing so . " Hey it will take a while don't rush things " His voice was filled with honest and worry . Rose knew that it was best to stay in her bed but so badly wanted to know what's going on . He look down at the paper bag he had pulling out a small toy . A little doll came out of the brown paper bag . Red looked at rose before saying " Well bunbun has been healing up alright . This is for her she's made amazing progress in therapy . " This made rose laugh for some reason . She open her mouth " For a moment I thought you got me a kids toy . " Red started to giggle along with her . " If I got you a toy . I Wouldn't be aloud back here . " The nurse sofly laugh as she walk out of the room . " Well thanks for the laughs and all but really need to know more " Red sigh he was going to tell her but the fear played him . " Lich connected with some sort of higher being . " He took a deep breath before speaking . " This thing dran her to do all that she wanted . " His eyes water knowing well what happen . " She will probably never be able to fight ever again . " Rose was confuse what did red mean by never fighting . He almost read rose mind when he spoke up ." It like he removed her typing like she not haft pokemon anymore . " What was red saying how could a sonichu lose their powers ! Rose gears started turning dose that mean that she can't live underwater anymore ! " So what's going to happen to her " Red look down , he didn't know the doctors don't know . " No one knows . " Rose looks down was lich okay . She gets up from the bed sliding the covers off . " No rose please just rest . I just got you back . " She got up dispie the protest of her friend . " I'm going to see lich to say hello . " Her feet hurry across the candy tiled floor . The help desk had the names written on clear signs .

Lich wasn't staying in a room . She came back on check ups with bunbun . She could hear red trying to catch up on her . Rose made it to lich and bunbun and lich looked happy ? You think that lich would be sad or mad that this had happen to her but she was happy . Lich smiled at rose she was happy to see her . " Rose what are you doing out of your room . " Lich said worrying about her . It was clear to lich that something must being going on in rose's head .


End file.
